Origins of the Mistletoe
by Dior Crystal
Summary: Buttercup just wouldn't shut up and it is driving Butch up the wall. He would do just about anything to shut her up. Even if it involves using a mistletoe. Buttercup x Butch.


**A/N:** Hey, it's Melissa. Some of you may know me as Melly Kay, the author of the PPG fic _Switched With An Idiot!_. Well, I am back with a new account and a new story. Enjoy.

* * *

"This is boring."

Butch could feel his left eye twitch. Yes, he was as bored as hell. He was just as bored as Buttercup. But he, unlike Buttercup, chose to shut his trap about it and kept quiet, silently concentrating on the book that he was reading. The raven haired teenage girl was driving him up the wall with her constant complaining. She was really trying his patience.

When Butch ignored her, Buttercup pouted. They were stuck at an extremely boring Christmas party with absolutely nothing to do. Boring, because it was a party held by the Mayor and it mostly consisted of stuck up snobs with nothing else better to do than to complain about having too much money and not knowing what to do with it. If it was up to Buttercup, she would have told them to shove it up their uptight asses but the look she received from Butch made her shut up.

She sighed.

It would not have been so bad if the people here were friendly. They had taken just one look at Buttercup and Butch and straight away regarded them as low life trash that were not worth speaking to. The Mayor and Miss Bellum were both busy as host and co-hostess of the event to be able to talk to her. Her sisters and the rest of the Rowdyruff Boys were nowhere to be found. Butch was not any better. He had apparently foreseen their impending boredom and had brought a book along. He had been occupied with the book ever since, pointedly ignoring Buttercup.

Buttercup knew that they did not get along well, okay maybe that was putting it lightly; they did not like each other. At all. But isn't this a bit too much?

They were both inside the living room, which was miraculously empty except for the two of them. The party was being held outside.

Buttercup was lying down on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling, bored to death while Butch was sitting on a chair, his eyes glued to the book. She let out a huge sigh.

Butch ignored her.

"I'm bored," she said once again.

Butch narrowed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the book. "So? Go and find something to do."

"There is nothing to do!" she whined.

The green eyed Rowdyruff Boy was not much of a reader but he did find the book that he was reading very interesting, and he was going to read it whether Buttercup liked it or not. He silently willed for her to take his unresponsiveness as a hint and shut up.

Not happening.

"Have you seen my sisters?"

"No."

Butch flipped to the next page, the sound filling the living room. The sound of the beat of the music playing from outside could be heard faintly.

Cursing the raven haired man for being such an ass, Buttercup continued to stare up at the ceiling and finally noticed something. There was a mistletoe hanging right above her face. She snorted, flicking at the innocent decoration, watching it swing back and forth. "Pfft. Mistletoes. They are fucking ridiculous, don't you think? It is just a gimmick that girls use to trap boys. Or boys to trap girls. Or boys to trap other boys, if you swing that way and vice versa."

Oh, great, Buttercup thought. She was now rambling to herself. She looked like a mentally unstable person, talking to herself like that. She scowled. This would not have happened if Butch was more communicative. The butthead.

Butch ignored Buttercup's mindless chatter. How much more of this could he take till he snaps? That girl really did not know when to give up. Or to even take a hint. She either got the hint and ignored it or she was purposely doing this to aggravate him. Either way, he was going to make her shut up if she would not do it herself.

He snuck a look at her. She was undeniably attractive, what with a slim, tone body, fair skin and silky raven locks slightly tumbling past her shoulders. Her emerald green dress only brought out the colour of her eyes. She had certainly grown out of her tomboy stage. Well, most of it anyways. She still took part in a lot of sports. But however attractive she may be, he still found her to be a pain in the butt.

"How did this mistletoe tradition start out anyways? Maybe it was started by a group of single, desperate women that could not get a guy. So they start this mistletoe business to lure unsuspecting men into a relationship," Buttercup continued, oblivious to the scowl that was beginning to form on Butch's handsome face. "Or maybe it was started by a bunch of horny men…"

Butch felt like strangling her. _Why won't she shut up??_

Buttercup turned her face so that she could look at Butch. He looked particularly handsome tonight. He was wearing a dark green shirt that fit him in all the right places and his jeans were torn at the knees, which on other people would have made them look like bums, but he looked great in them. He sat on his chair, slouching slightly as he continued to read his book with concentration. Buttercup scowled. No matter how good looking everyone thought he was, he was still an ass. To her, anyways.

"You know, Butch, you should try learning some social skills." She narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Geez. I'm bored!" she complained. "And you are certainly no help at all!"

"…" Butch flipped to another page. He could feel the last of his patience leaving him. If that girl does not shut up right now, he was going to make her.

Buttercup turned to face the ceiling again, closing her eyes as she let out a breath of frustration. Fine. She was not going to get anything out of the green eyed Rowdyruff. Fine. He could be an ass for all she cared. Who needed him anyways? She was an interesting person. She could just entertain herself while that green eyed loser continued to read his bloody book. "You know what, Butch, fu-"

But she was unable to finish her sentence when she felt a pair of lips covering her own. Her eyes immediately flew open, seeing Butch's face above hers, his own eyes closed. In her shock, she lay still, not knowing what to do. When some of her sense returned to her, she placed her hands on his toned chest, weakly trying to push him off. _What the hell is happening? This isn't right. We hate each other. We can't be doing this!_ Another half hearted weak push. He did not budge. Instead, he slid his tongue along her lower lip, seeking entrance. Buttercup gasped at the sensation and Butch took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, exploring it and then using his tongue to massage against hers.

Buttercup moaned into Butch's mouth, melting into the kiss. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Their kiss slowly grew from tentative and gentle to rough and demanding, leaving Buttercup lightheaded and breathless. Butch bit at her bottom lip, drawing blood. She gasped once again at the mixture of pain and pleasure as she dug her fingernails into his back. Butch lapped up the small trickle of blood and resumed kissing her, filling her taste buds with the salty taste of her blood. He came up for air, panting and then placed a soft kiss on her lips before withdrawing, ending their little make out session as quickly as it began, much to Buttercup's frustration.

"There. I hope that that was entertaining enough for you." Butch got up, smoothing out the wrinkles on his clothes, his cheeks red. He was still panting slightly but he had managed to compose himself well enough to be deemed presentable.

Buttercup looked up at him dazedly, unable to think properly.

You could say that that Butch had chosen the right timing to end their kiss because at that moment, the red headed leader of the Powerpuff Girls barged in. "Butch! Buttercup! There you guys are!" Blossom exclaimed. "I have been looking everywhere for you! Come on, it's time to go home." She began to impatiently gesture them to follow her, and then stopped.

"Geez, what happened to the both of you? And oh God, why on Earth are your lips all swollen, Buttercup?" Blossom eyed them critically, taking in their appearance and flushed faces, especially Buttercup's since the raven haired girl did not bother to tidy herself up. Panic crossed their faces for a brief second and then Blossom snorted dismissively. "Oh, whatever. Doesn't matter. Like I care. Let's get going. The Professor and the rest are waiting for us."

"Alright," Buttercup finally said, but her sister had already left, along with Butch.

Butch did not know the origins of the tradition of the mistletoe, but if he had to have a say in it, he would say that it was invented to shut girls up. His face coloured at the memory of them kissing. He raised his fingers to his lips, touching them. He could still feel Buttercup's soft lips against his own. What was he thinking? He mentally kicked himself. Buttercup was so going to beat him up later.

"Hurry up, Buttercup!" Blossom called out, impatient.

Inside the living room, Buttercup was snapped out of her reverie at the sound of Blossom's voice. She looked up at the ceiling and a smile crept up on her face, an idea forming inside her mind. She grabbed the mistletoe that was hanging directly on top of her head, dropping it into her handbag. "Coming!" Buttercup called back. She smiled to herself.

She was going to have fun with the mistletoe and Butch later, and he was going to like it.


End file.
